Take Me As I Am
by mrsmcdreamy29
Summary: Meredith is a wild child Neuro fellow put in a position of power at Seattle Grace, Derek is a proper rules following Attending who is dating Addison...what happens when Meredith dares Derek to 'Take Me As I Am?
1. Chapter 1 Shaking Things Up

TAKE ME AS I AM

.com/watch?v=NR47CSS_xUI

"Take Me As I Am"

Radiator says 95but I ain't felt a drop of heat all nighthere in this motel there's no tellin me nothin'I come here five nights a weekto clean the toilets and change these sheetsmy name's Maggie DuranBaby ain't that somethin'

[Chorus:]

If you want itCome and get itIf you want itCome and get itYou'll understandYou take me as I am

I know these corners I know these streetsCurbside prophets they're yellin' at meHe can save my soul for a drink and a dollarThey keep starin' at my tattoosWe all live with the scars we chooseThey might hurt like hellbut they all make us stronger

[Chorus]

Slow to trust but I'm quick to lovePush too hard and I give too muchI ain't sayin' I'm perfectbut I promise I'm worth itNow I'm standing here in front of youTell me boy what you gonna doMy name's Maggie DuranBaby ain't that somethin'

[Chorus]

*****

Welcome everyone to my fifth fan fiction! I am very excited to be presenting my new fic Take Me As I Am! This is Merder AU and let me tell you why. Meredith in this fic is a ball busting, maneater, foul mouthed, makes no apologies, my way or the highway, sassy kind of woman. Derek is calm, knows what he wants out of life, steady and stable man. He is currently dating, not married to, Addison who will be tortured in this fic. If you like her, I apologize but it is all in good fun. This fic is full of humor, bad language and smut. This is the only warning I will give you…LOL! There will be a little drama but nothing like Hiding In Shadows. I intend this to be a fun and flirty read. There may be adulterous themes. I do not condone adultery, but if A) they are only dating I don't consider it to be adultery per say and B) if it serves my porny purposes, who cares? If after all this you want to read, I will be very grateful and appreciative.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Here is how you can tell…

1) There will be MerDer porn

2) There will be no post its in the making of this fic

3) I will not attempt to kill Meredith or Derek in any way, Addison I can't promise anything…

And…

4) I don't get to see McDreamy everyday…*sigh*…so obviously I don't own it, I just smut it up on occasion.

Oh and special thanks to Amber for her 'research' that she let me use in this update…you know what I am talking about and for those who don't…you just had to be there or hear about it. Also thank you for keeping me in stitches…life is so much easier when you are laughing. Love ya girl.

Thanks for reading!

Dr. Meredith Elizabeth Grey cursed for the fiftieth time in four hours.. Nothing was going her way this morning or last night for that matter. It hadn't been going her way for two weeks if she really thought about it. Stupid parents, stupid new job, stupid small ass one night stand.. She sighed as she dismounted off of her Harley-Davidson XL 1200N Nightster. She slipped her helmet off and shook out her blond and pink hair allowing it to fall down her back in long winding curls. She secured her helmet on her bike…her baby…and stood before the bain of her existence…Seattle Grace Hospital. The source of her problems…it was because of her stupid parents that she had the stupid new job and the stupid small ass one night stand. Okay, in all fairness they didn't technically pick out her one night stand…ugh, how creepy would that shit be? But still, they were to blame for everything else.

Richard and Ellis Grey-Webber. Her parents. Her mother was THE Ellis Grey…the surgical goddess….the inventor of the Grey Method. She married Meredith's father, if you could call a man who didn't acknowledge your existence a father, before Meredith was born and then divorced him five years later after a torrid love affair with her fellow resident and colleague Richard Webber. Richard was her father, the man who had taken a scared and uprooted five year old and made her feel secure and loved beyond measure. He was her daddy and she would do anything for him…obviously. Which is why she was in this rainy ass city living in a masculine decorated , though clean, house that she had lived in for her first five years and starting the before mentioned stupid new job.

Richard Webber had traded in scrubs for a business suit when he had started buying hospitals instead of working for them. He owned Webber Consolidations which had bought such hospitals as Cedar Sinai, Mount Sinai, Massachusetts General and now Seattle Grace. She worked for him as a Neurosurgery fellow at Mass Gen, where her mother was Chief of Surgery. Luckily her mother and she had a good relationship because she spent a lot of time with her. Having a good relationship with your parents could suck too. She could still remember the conversation two weeks ago.

Flashback…

She had arrived at Sunday brunch nursing a hangover as per usual. Why they couldn't make this later in the day she would never know. It was like they knew she had a headache the size of the East Coast and couldn't wait to torture her. She knew that they were not stupid but she also knew they didn't know to what extent she misbehaved. She was always the good girl in front of them. Hence her proper appearance. She smoothed down her blond hair and sundress and entered their massive house, her low heels echoing on the ceramic tile. She bypassed the housekeeper Rosita, giving her a quick hug and a hello.

"Where are the parentals?" She asked.

"In the dining room." Rosita said grinning. She quickly handed Meredith two Aleve and a glass of water. Meredith smiled gratefully and swallowed them before going to greet her parents.

"Hello Mom, Daddy." She said, hugging them both and falling gracefully into her chair. They had a wonderful meal of pancakes, eggs, bacon, ham and juice and coffee.

She sat back after she finished and looked at them shrewdly.

"Okay, what is it?"

"What is what?" Her mom asked innocently. Meredith snorted. Ellis Grey-Webber innocent? Not hardly. She looked at her mom, disbelievingly. Ellis looked at Richard.

Her dad cleared his throat.

"Meredith I just acquired a new hospital and I need to have it overseen now instead of three months from now as I had hoped. I can't go tend to it myself due to the unfortunate lawsuits I am facing with Mount Sinai."

Meredith nodded. She knew all too well the problems that her father had found himself in with a doctor at the New York Hospital who had taken it upon himself to Kevorkian a few patients four months ago. Seven families were now suing the doctor and the hospital. It had really stressed her dad out and she was worried about his health.

"Okay…" She said, still not getting what that had to do with her.

"I want you to go get things started."

Meredith's mouth flew open. She bolted out of her chair.

"Seriously? No! Hell no! I have a job here, I have friends here, I have…a…great bartender here." She ranted.

"Meredith, you are thirty years old and you are a brilliant surgeon, but I had always hoped that you would take over for me when I retired. You know what the job entails, you have worked with me before while you were in medical school." Richard said.

"That was seven years ago. I am a surgeon, I cut people, I don't do paperwork unless it is notes on a patient I cut on." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Meredith I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need you there." He said.

"What about Peter?" Peter Connolly was her dad's right hand man.

"I need him for the other two hospitals, he is stretched thin as it is."

Meredith looked at Ellis.

"Mom?" She asked, pleading with her.

"There is no other way Meredith. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up. We had to buy it now. And they need someone there to have the transition run smoothly." She said, apology in her eyes.

Meredith fought the urge to stomp her foot.

"How long would I have to be there?" She asked.

Richard breathed a sigh of relief.

"Three months…maybe four tops. And then you can come back here and resume your life as it was." He said.

"I have to be able to cut Daddy. That is my only condition. I will find someone to help me with the paperwork and the meetings when I get there." She said.

"Done. Whatever you need to do, do it. I am counting on you Mer. Please don't let me down." He said.

Meredith nodded.

"You can live in the house I have there." Ellis told her.

"Wait…where is this hospital?" She asked.

"Seattle."

Meredith blinked.

"Seattle? The rain capital of the world? Where my sperm donor lives? Seriously?" She ranted.

"It is just for a little while Mer." Richard said.

Meredith sighed.

"Fine. But you two so owe me one." She said.

"We know dear." They said simultaneously, exchanging affectionate looks.

Flashback

Meredith had decided right then that if she had to do this, she would dress and act as she wanted to away from the prying eyes of her parents. She had inserted her pink clip-in hair extensions and paid a pretty penny to have her bike transported to her. It was time to shake things up a bit.

As far as her one night stand went…if this was the quality of men in Seattle, she would need to get out her Mr. Rabbit aka The Love Bunny. Eight hour battery span, resembled a cucumber and had a thing for her clit that had her moaning in eight seconds and cumming in twenty. Dude last night looked promising…she now knew she should grab them first to test out the package before wasting her time. She got him home and things had gotten hot and heavy and she swore to the Lord above the guy wasn't bigger than five fucking inches. He had looked at her and obviously mistaken the disgust on her face for lust and had asked her…"Do you want some of this bad boy?" She had looked at him and responded, "No, you have spanked your bad boy for so long, he got shell shock, now get the fuck out." Daniel, or as she liked to call him 'runs with short stick' had ran away crying for some reason. Oh well. What did he think she could do with that? Her finger was longer.

She felt a raindrop hit her face, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Ugh." She said, quickly rushing into the hospital, leather and water did not mix so well.

****

Dr. Derek Christopher Shepherd locked the door to his 2009 Lexus and walked towards the hospital. He met up with Dr. Mark Sloan on the way there.

"Hey man." Mark greeted him.

"Hey. You look happy this morning." Derek said.

"Yep got laid last night…twice." Mark gloated.

Derek shook his head.

"Have fun with your STDs. That thing is going to rot off." Derek said.

"You're just jealous. You are arguing over apartments, trying to find a place that has a big enough closet for Addison's clothes while I am banging any pussy that moves." Mark said.

'We are just having a difference of opinion, that is all." He defended.

"You want a house out in the wilderness and she wants a high rise penthouse apartment…that is a difference of personalities not opinions. Man, you aren't going to do anything stupid like marry her are you?"

"I don't know…I have been with Addie for over a year. I am thirty nine years old. I want to get married and have children. My lease on the house I am in is up next month so we are just going to move in with each other after we agree on a place and see how it goes from there."

"Do you honestly think Addie is going to ruin her figure giving you a kid? You would have better luck finding a surrogate right now and doing it that way. Don't make a mistake that you can't fix easily Derek." Mark warned. "Besides I know the sex can't be that good. She looks like she would be a cold fish."

"Mark, knock it off. I already have Mom on my case, I don't need you starting in on me too."

Carolyn Shepherd hated Addison Montgomery. She felt that Addison was too privileged to deign herself worthy to hang around with the Shepherds. Addison rarely made family functions and had taken to buying Derek's clothes and dressing him in the way she thought he should be dressed. Carolyn hated that. In her opinion, Derek didn't need to change any.

'Fine, whatever man, I just think she is all wrong for you." Mark said.

"And who, in your opinion, would be right for me?" Derek asked.

Mark had stopped dead on the sidewalk and Derek barreled into him.

"Hey! What the hell?" Derek protested.

"Ho…lee…Fuck." Mark whistled.

Derek followed Mark's gaze and his own settled on a petite woman about five seven, a hundred pounds soaking wet, wearing a black helmet with pink flames, tight dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket and three inch high heeled boots. She was standing next to a motorcycle.

"Nice bike." Derek said.

Mark turned and looked at him, mouth agape.

"Nice bike? Dude Addison has castrated you."

They both looked back at the girl who had taken off her helmet and shook out her luscious hair.

"She has pink hair Mark." He said.

"I know, hot huh?" Mark said.

"Stop your drooling, she is probably jailbait. We don't want to be late for the meeting with the new owners, let's go."

Derek dragged Mark to the hospital entrance.

"I don't get you, you haven't even seen her face, what if she is a 'dog'." Derek said using his fingers to imitate quotation marks, throwing Mark's rating system back in his face. Woman were not objects and he hated Mark treating them like they were. He had four sisters and he would kill someone if they treated them like Mark treated women.

Mark winked at him.

"I don't have to fuck her face."

"I am a lesser man for having known you." Derek said shaking his head.

"Keep telling yourself that…" Mark grinned. "You will thank me one day when you want a quick fuck cause Addison isn't putting out."

"I don't want your leftovers, I am capable of finding my own women thank you very much. Not that I would ever cheat on Addie."

"Yeah sure you won't…after all you have done so well for yourself in the past."

Derek thought back. Mark had a point, he did tend to stick with straight laced career driven women. There was nothing wrong with that.. Having a stable person in your life. Granted the sex wasn't adventurous but that was okay. He liked Addison, she wanted the same things out of life that he did and he had a feeling one day she would be Addison Shepherd.

"That is a matter of opinion." He said finally, walking away from Mark and effectively ending the conversation…for now.


	2. Chapter 2 Suprising Introductions

**Thanks for your comments! I will do my best to respond to all of them. Now for this update keep in mind Meredith has no filter at all, so she will say and do things that would shock a normal person. But my Mer is not normal…LOL!!!**

Chap 2

Meredith walked into the conference room and sat down in the back row. She didn't want anyone to know who she was just yet. She liked to observe people first and get her opinion of them before they could make one on her. There were well over one hundred people here, most in scrubs, some in suits…must be the stiffs on the board. Richard had informed them his daughter was coming in his place but she hadn't met them yet. She couldn't wait she thought dryly. Two men sat in three rows in front of her, arguing with each other. One was a dark blonde with gray hair streaked within. He was at least six two, very well built, gorgeous…looked like a good fuck. She bet he wouldn't be five inches. The man next to him had dark thick luscious locks that made your fingers itch to have the chance to run them through it. He was about five eleven, a hundred and ninety pounds, average build. His sideways profile displayed a slightly crooked nose and a crooked smirk to go along with it. She leaned forward to hear what they were saying.

"I just don't like it." The blond said, she would call him…McSteamy.

"You don't have to like it." McDreamy said.

"I am looking out for your best interest. I love ya man. I don't want to see you make a mistake like this." McSteamy said.

Oh…they were gay. She frowned. What the fuck? What was the world coming to when two gorgeous male specimens had the hots for each other? She had nothing against gay people, some of her best friends were gay but damn. Seattle sucked. Her vagina waved bye bye to the notion of getting any action with a live penis. The Love Bunny it is.

"Fuck!" She cursed for the fifty first time.

McDreamy and McSteamy looked back at her and she glared at them. Stupid gay doctors.

"What?" She yelled.

They looked to each other and blinked, taken aback by her attitude. She decided to have a little fun…they could be bisexual after all and a threesome wouldn't be totally out of the question. A little sandwich action could be enjoyable.

She leaned forward, making sure her breasts were behaving themselves by being showcased properly in her low cut black sweater.

"Tell me…" She purred. "What does a woman such as myself have to do to get a thorough examination by hot male doctors such as yourselves?"

McSteamy smiled and McDreamy swallowed hard. Hmmm….maybe not so gay after all.

"Just tell me when and where." McSteamy said.

She turned to McDreamy and looked at him, biting her lip in an innocent gesture.

"And you?" She asked.

He leaned forward and cleared his throat uncomfortably. Now that he was a little closer, she could see that his eyes were a cobalt blue. Her throat went dry.

"Sorry, I am taken but my friend here is more than willing to do anyone or anything. Just be sure to have him wear protection, though I am sure the syphilis is all gone by now." He said.

Meredith cut her eyes to McSteamy, who was looking at McDreamy like he was going to kill him. Meredith snorted.

"Um…no thanks." She said to McSteamy.

"I…no….I don't…he was kidding…I…" McSteamy stuttered.

"Yeah…" She said.

"So, what do you to do here besides spread disease?" She asked, cutting a disgusted look at Mark.

"I am Dr. Mark Sloan head of plastics and this asshole is Dr. Derek Shepherd, head of Neuro. And you are?" McSteamy…er…Mark said. So Blue Eyes was her boss. Interesting.

"I am just a girl in a hospital." She said.

"You just want to hang out in a conference room for no good reason?" Derek asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" She asked curtly. She didn't like being questioned, even if he was her boss. Wait a damn minute, she was technically his boss. Hmmm….so many possibilities.

"It's your time. What do you do for a living?" He asked.

"A little of this, a little of that." She informed him vaguely.

"Let me guess…you are in between jobs and want to pick up a rich doctor to live off of. I should tell you that pink hair will only get you laid, not married. Now if you dressed up a little and got rid of the extensions maybe…" He told her.

She narrowed her eyes. He was like sympathetic or some shit. Like she was a clueless adolescent who needed to have help dressing herself in the morning.

"Thanks for the advice. I will put it up there with making sure to always wear panties…which I don't do…ever." She hissed at him, her eyes flashing.

Just then a tall redhead walked past her and stopped in the aisle where her new bitches were.

"May I get by Mark?" She asked.

Mark just looked at her and stayed where he was.

Derek kicked his leg and made him move to allow the redhead to get past. She sat down on the other side of Derek and kissed his cheek.

So this was his bitch…looked frigid to her. She would call her…Firecrotch.

"I found an apartment to look at. It is seven minutes away and is on the sixteenth floor overlooking Eliot Bay. It sounds perfect! We have an appointment tomorrow night. It has big closets and a hot tub and two bedrooms." She said excited.

Was this bitch for real?

"So have you two heard about the new owner? I hear the guy is sending his step daughter to start things off. I bet she doesn't know a thing about medicine. She probably spends her day at the mall spending Daddy's money." Firecrotch said.

Was she kidding? Meredith made a mental note to torture her as much as possible.

"I hope she doesn't mess with my department. I have a degree in Gynecology and Obstetrics and a Ph D in Genetics. I hope she knows that we are the best in our fields." Red said.

Yeah, bitch…keep on talking.

Meredith leaned forward.

"Hey you. Fi…Red."

They all looked back at her again. Firecrotch had a disdainful look on her face.

"Are you talking to me?' She asked loftily, looking Meredith over and finding her lacking.

"No I am talking to the other redhead in your row." Meredith said sarcastically.

Bitch actually looked for another redhead and then looked back at her confused.

Are you kidding me?

"Yes I am talking to you. What is your name?" Meredith asked, super sweetly.

"What is it to you?"

"I heard you say you were a gynecologist and I happen to be looking for one and I just wondered." Meredith shrugged.

"I am Dr. Addison Montgomery." She said proudly.

Like that meant shit to her.

"Thank you. I will be looking you up real soon."

Thank you bitch.

"Yeah, you do that." Addison said, dismissing her.

"Alright guys come to order. As you all know Seattle Grace has a new owner and I am not quite sure where she is at the moment. I told her to be here at eight. Now her name is Meredith Grey and you might recognize the name. She is the daughter of Ellis Grey-Webber and the stepdaughter of Richard Webber. Richard could not be with us for another three months so he sent Meredith in his place to get things transitioned over. Meredith is a neurosurgeon fellow and has asked she be allowed to continue her fellowship here so she will not be behind when she returns to Mass Gen. I know we will all be very welcoming to her when she arrives. Go out of your way to help her. I know I can count on you all."

Meredith stood up and walked confidently to the front, feeling all eyes on her. She smiled and walked up to the podium.

"May I help you?" The stiff asked, confused.

"No." She said simply. She turned and smirked at the audience.

"Hi there. You are probably wondering who I am and the answer to that is not a pink haired bimbo trying to land a doctor for marriage or syphilis, for that matter, nor am I a flighty daddy's girl who spends her days at the mall…I am a neurosurgeon and a damn good one and as of this moment…I am your boss. My name is Dr. Meredith Grey and you can call me Dr. Meredith Grey."

She focused on the three shocked people near the back.

"We are going to have so much fun." She smirked, winking at them.


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

**Sorry! Sorry! Did I mention I was sorry??? RL got in the way and I am just plain lazy sometimes. I will post several times this weekend to make up for it…That cool? Hope so!**

"She's our boss?" Mark asked, interested.

"She's our boss?" Derek groaned, embarrassed.

She's our boss?" Addison shrieked, outraged.

Oh shit.

Derek resisted the urge to band his head up against the nearest brick wall.

Way to make a good first impression Shepherd. Accuse her of trolling for a rich husband and insult her appearance.

"Well that is not the way I thought that would go." Mark said.

"This is not good." Derek said.

"It is not that bad Shep." Mark said.

"You are plastics. I will be seeing her every damn day. She is Neuro." Derek hissed. "She is going to torture me."

"Well, you did insult her."

"You tried to give her syphilis." Derek inserted.

"That shit has been gone for a long time." Mark told him hotly.

"Will you two shut up? Who cares? She is a nobody. Who cares who her mother or her step daddy is? She is here as a pawn…a substitute. She holds no real power over us. She is simply a babysitter until Daddy Dearest gets here." Addison said confidentially.

'I will let you tell her that." Mark said.

"Oh please I can handle her. She is nobody to me. She will be gone in three months and no one will ever remember her. I eat little girls like that for breakfast." Addison said, dismissing Mark as she normally did. She couldn't wait until she was married to Derek and then she would kick Mark to the curb. Kind of like a stepchild you sent to boarding school.

They returned their attention to the front.

"Now, I consider myself to be fair. If you have a problem with anything I put in effect, just let me know and we will see if we can come to an agreement that everyone can live with. I am not here to change everything that this hospital is, but if it was running as it should be we wouldn't have had the opportunity to take it over, so obviously some changes are necessary. On that note, I will need a team in place to help me get things going. I intend to be on the surgical rotation three days a week, which leaves me three days for admin work. I will be off on Sundays, I am always off on Sundays. That is nonnegotiable. I will be accepting applications for my team effective immediately. Fourth year residents and up only, third year and lower and attendings need not apply. You already have enough on your plates as it is. I will keep the board informed as I see necessary. Do not call me sixty times a day for an answer to an inane question you should already know the answer to…you wear a suit, you are not stupid…if you need to know the answer to the square root of pi…google it. I will be meeting with the Chief of Surgery and the surgical attendings in one hour. That is all for now."

Meredith walked off of the stage and walked back up the aisle with her head held high and a smirk on her face. She slowed down to raise an eyebrow at her attendings. They looked…apprehensive.

Good.

She found her office and looked around at the surroundings. It was…posh and blah. Ugh! So not her. Oh well, a little black paint and a stripper pole and it would be home in no time. She turned to the door when she heard a knock.

"Doors open." She called.

A curly dark haired Asian woman stuck her head in.

"Yes?" Meredith asked.

The woman walked all the way in and sat down, draping her leg over the chair arm.

"Make yourself at home." Meredith said sarcastically.

"Don't mind if I do." The woman said meeting her eyes in a challenge.

"What do you want?"

"You said you were looking for help."

"And you want to help me Dr…"

"Cristina Yang." She supplied.

"I shall call you Cristina."

"I would rather you not."

"I didn't ask you. You want to help me with admin? Bullshit. You are all about the cutting."

"True, but it will look good on my CV." Cristina said.

"That it would. Okay, we will do admin WTFIWT."

"Excuse me?" Cristina looked confused.

"Whenever the fuck I want to. WTFIWT."

Cristina chuckled.

"You are all bitter and pissed off…we will get along just fine Dr. Grey." She said.

"Call me Meredith. Now do you know any others who would want to do this shit?"

"Yeah, they are all fellows though."

"I don't care at this point. I would let the lunch lady do it if it meant more time for cutting." Meredith said.

"Okay I will have them come by. Alex Karev is like me, he doesn't care about tact…Izzie Stevens and George O'Malley however…" Cristina winced.

"Oh God…shiny happy people?" Meredith asked.

"Yep. I will keep you stocked with Tequila." Cristina quipped.

"I will love you forever. So give me a heads up. What's the 411 on our illustrious attendings?" Meredith asked leaning forward.

"Okay there are four main attendings…"

"I have met three of them."

"You have? Damn, you just got here. You work fast." Cristina said.

"You have no idea and yeah, they definitely made an impression." Meredith smirked.

'Do tell."

"Lets just say that McSteamy, McDreamy and Firecrotch have a few hoops to jump through."

"Firecrotch?" Cristina gasped, letting loose peals of laughter.

She settled down after a moment.

"Okay, Mark Sloan…total ass…one step away from a sexual harassment suit, sleeps with anyone or any thing he can get his hands on. Hates interns, thinks they are beneath them and he just about refuses to teach them anything."

"So in other words…prick with a dick. Next?"

"Derek Shepherd…nice guy, needs to loosen up some. Great teacher, great bedside manner…patients and doctors love him."

"So he is a stuffed shirt with a heart of gold…probably a Momma's Boy. Go on."

"Addison Montgomery…thinks her shit don't stink and she treats Shepherd like a lapdog…dresses him and all…trust fund baby from the East Coast…decent doctor but arrogant to an almost pathological degree."

"Alpha Bitch…"

"That leaves us with Major Owen Hunt…he is the head of Trauma…stays out of the drama fest that is the other three. Served two tours in Iraq as a surgeon…directly in the line of fire…he has some PTSD but has come a long way with therapy…he is fair, he likes to teach and he doesn't cause too much trouble…has different ways of doing things…"

Meredith looked at her shrewdly.

"How long have you been banging Major Hottie?" She asked.

"Long enough." Cristina smirked.

"Tell me about the Chief." Meredith demanded.

"Dr. Miranda Bailey…never call her Miranda…she answers to Bailey or Dr. Bailey…tough as nails but actually has a heart of gold…she is an enigma. Brilliant General and Pediatric surgeon, doesn't take shit off of anyone…doing an excellent job as Chief."

Meredith nodded. She glanced at the door when she heard a brisk knock.

"Would you mind letting the Geek Squad in? Oh and have the other three Amigos come in and meet me." Meredith asked.

"No problem boss." Cristina said, her trademark smirk in place as she opened the door.

"Already sucking up huh Yang?" Addison said hatefully.

"You know what they say about the early bird. Don't worry Fire C she is waiting on you five." Cristina looked meaningfully at Owen. "Ya'll have fun now, ya hear?" She said imitating a southern accent.

"Fire C?" Addison asked. "What is Fire C?"

"Oh I am sorry that is need to know information. Now I must be going…those hearts won't cut into themselves."

Meredith laughed quietly as she heard Cristina depart. Then she schooled her expression.

"Come on in and have a seat. Welcome to the first of many meetings we will have during my reign."

The five looked at each other, clearly apprehensive.

Just what she wanted.

**R & R...**


	4. Chapter 4 A Meeting of Wills

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's, Patrick Dempsey, Ellen Pompeo. I do, however, own up to the fact that I am a lazy lameass loser. Sorry for the delay.

This fic is finished and I will hopefully post daily.

Thank you for your patience and for reading.

"Okay, as you know I am Dr. Meredith Grey. I have been appointed by my father…"

"Step father." Addison corrected haughtily.

Meredith fixed her stare on Addison and blinked once.

"As I was saying, I was appointed by my father to oversee the transition from the previous owners to Webber Consolidations. I intend to make this as seamless as possible. From the information I gathered from Cristina, all of you are adequate at your job so I see no reason to get rid of you…yet." She amended looking at Addison.

"Cristina?" Addison asked.

"Dr. Yang." She informed.

"Oh. I never knew her first name." Addison shrugged.

"More like you didn't bother to learn it." Meredith corrected harshly. She abhorred snobbery and Addison was full of it.

"Semantics." Addison said, waving her perfectly manicured hand in dismissal.

Meredith glared at her.

"Now, as I am a Neurosurgery fellow, I will be working very closely with Derek." She paused, fixing her gaze on him. "May I call you Derek when I am not under you?" She asked, emphasizing under. Looking at him did delicious things to her girl parts.

Derek cleared his throat.

"Oh um…yeah of course Dr. Grey." He agreed, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Please call me Meredith." She offered.

"Well, Meredith, as the Head of Plastics, I would like you to be aware of the fact that my department brings in more revenue than all of the other departments." Mark said, smiling seductively. He was gorgeous and would be a wondermous lay however the whole STD issue turned her off. She liked her vajayjay way too much to let it rot off because of a manwhore.

"It is Dr. Grey." She corrected him.

He looked confused.

"You just told Derek to call you…"

"Yes, Derek can call me Meredith, as can Dr. Hunt and Dr. Bailey, you and Montgomery however will call me Dr. Grey."

"And why is that?" Addison asked.

"Because you are a bitch and Markie here is in a superficial occupation designed to make woman feel bad enough about themselves to seek out elective surgery to make someone love them." She said smiling sarcastically at the redhead.

"You can't talk to me like that." Addison said.

"Actually I can and if you don't like it you can be assured that you can resign at anytime, no notice needed." Meredith said, her voice low and deadly.

Mark smiled.

"May I call you Grey?" He asked respectively.

Meredith smiled.

"Yes you may. And thank you for taking that like a man instead of an insolent child." She commended him.

"I would like to get together at least once a week to go over any concerns you might have regarding patients or fellow surgeons or the suits upstairs who are blowing smoke up their asses as we speak. If you can't make the appointment due to surgery just get with me when you can. Does anyone have any questions?" She asked, concluding the meeting.

Everyone shook their heads. Addison still looked mutinous.

"Okay then, you are excused. Derek, do you mind staying for a moment so we can work out my surgery schedule?" She asked.

"Sure." He said slowly looking into her emerald irises and swallowing again. She somehow had the ability to make his saliva glands work overtime.

"Great!" She said, smiling brightly and stealing his breath away.

He vaguely felt Addison pull on his arm in warning and he pulled his arm away slowly. He patted at her arm.

"I will see you at lunch Addie." He said, dismissing her.

If steam could have actually came from her ears, it would've, Meredith thought stifling a laugh. Derek would be putty in her hands.

Addison threw a warning look at Meredith, her blue eyes flashing with fire before stalking out after everyone and slamming the door.

Derek looked at Meredith.

"Sorry about that. Addie can be…" He trailed off.

"Spoiled, snobby, bitchy?" She supplied.

"I was actually going to go for forceful but okay…" He said, smiling slightly.

"You should see her clearer than anyone. You are together, am I correct on that?" She asked, hopping on her desk and leaning forward to where he could look down her sweater.

"Um…uh…well you see…yes…no…" He hesitated as he looked at her.

"Well, which is it?" She smiled.

Derek shook his head trying to clear it. She made him all…foggy and hazy.

"Yes." He said decisively. "We are together and we are going to live with each other in the near future."

Meredith looked at him for a long silent moment. Too bad, she thought regretfully. She didn't go after anyone's man, no matter how bitchy the woman was. They were slightly committed and as fun as sex could be with him, she was no home wrecker.

"Hope that works out for you." She said, her voice strained.

"Thank you."

His eyes met hers, green clashing with blue, his own eyes regretful. Interesting.

"Well, I am looking forward to working with you Derek. Word is you are the shit in the surgical world. I can't wait to see you in action. Do you mind if I scrub in with you tomorrow?" She asked excitedly.

"That would be fine Dr…Meredith. I would like the chance to observe you as well. Is that all?" Derek asked, rising to his feet, his hands shaking slightly. Oh god, she hoped he didn't have a tremor. She opted not to say anything to him just yet. She would observe him in the OR tomorrow and decide if there was cause to worry.

"Yeah…no…When I am on your service, you are the boss. Don't worry about me trying to pull rank or think if you correct me it will affect our working relationship. You are the attending and I am the student when I am in that OR. The rest…well the rest we will play by ear." She said, emphatically.

Derek looked at her in amazement.

"I think that is more than fair Meredith and I appreciate that. It would be very difficult to teach you if you were on a power trip."

"Oh…I am on a power trip alright just not enough of one to mess with my career. Administratively speaking…all bets are off." She laughed.

He was…dazzled. That is the only word he could think of in that moment. Her laugh was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was throaty and sweet all wrapped up into one little package. She was a dichotomy…she was almost impossible to figure out in one meeting. It could take months to get to know what makes her tick. That didn't sound altogether horrible to him. Addie would have a difference of opinion he was sure.

Addie…

He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I will be seeing you tomorrow. I scrub in at 8am…don't be late Dr. Grey." He said professionally.

She noticed his change of manner and responded accordingly.

"Yes sir. I will be on time." She said with a mock salute.

Derek nodded and left without a backward glance, though it took every fiber of his being to do so. What was it about her that made him forget all of his senses and his responsibilites.

He was with Addison. He loved Addison.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**I am Fail on updating on here. Sorry to you all. Enjoy!**

"Here's to my first day as Head Bitch." Meredith said, raising her glass in a toast. The other occupants at the table did as well, laughing. She had met the rest of the administrative' group that Cristina had recommended. Alex was…well…a cocky asshole…basically McSteamy 2.0 and Izzie and George were just as Cristina had described them…def the Gruesome Twosome…it would be fun to fuck with them…all together they were cool and she could see herself actually maybe enjoying her stay here…as long as her friend Jose was involved. He always promised a good time.

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Izzie suggested. Everyone groaned. Meredith looked at them. There had to be a story there.

"What?" She asked.

"Last time we played, Izzie, brilliant brainiac that she is, dared George to go hit on this chick at the bar…at least we thought it was a chick…" Cristina began.

"So wasn't a chick." George said, shuddering.

"You did gain a new friend Bambi." Alex said, laughing.

"Yeah, but only so he wouldn't make me his bitch." George interjected.

Meredith snorted.

"I'm in. Unless you guys are too chicken?" She asked, raising her eyebrow in a challenge.

"In." They all agreed.

"Okay here are the rules." Izzie began.

"Rules? You guys have rules? Oh hell no, you play with me you throw that rules shit out the window. Capice?" She asked.

"No problem." Cristina said. She loved a good competition.

"Okay, I will start. Alex, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare of course." Alex said.

Meredith spotted just who she was looking for across the room.

"I want you to go tell Firecrotch…I mean Dr. Montgomery…that you have decided to switch to the Gynie Brigade…in front of Mark Sloan." She dared.

The color drained out of Alex's face.

"Damn Grey…that is like career suicide." He complained.

"Oh lighten up Pansy Ass and go do it." She ordered. "Unless you just won't and in that case…"

"I'm going and beware Grey, beware." He said, draining his drink and stalking over to the group of Attendings.

"Um…Dr. Montgomery…I just…" Alex stuttered.

"Yes Karev?" She said, full of spite and malice. Plastics was a horrible career path in her eyes, full of vapid patients and doctors for that matter.

"I have decided that Plastics isn't for me and I would love the opportunity to practice Gyne…" He swallowed the bullshit word. "cology." He finished.

"What?" Mark said. He had to put up with this cocky bastard for seven fucking years and now he decides he wants to pull babies out of twats?

"There are so many tummy tucks and ass lifts you can do before you feel like you have a greater meaning in life…sir…sorry." Alex said, mentally cursing Meredith.

"Um…you would have to clear it with Bailey?" Addison asked, very confused at Alex Karev's sudden change of heart. She has thought about sleeping with him, but he had bad mouthed her occupation so much she would have had to gag him if that were to ever happen, without Derek ever knowing of course.

"Yeah…um…sure. Have a nice night." He said, backing up and almost running back to the table. Meredith smirked at him.

"I know you are my boss, but I hate you right now." He told her.

She grinned at him and blew him a kiss.

They played for another hour. George refused to pick a dare after last time. No amount of ribbing could convince him otherwise. Cristina got dared to drink four shots of tequila…in rapid succession. She looked a little green. Izzie had to take off her bra and throw it at the next table. She got four phone numbers. Up until that point Meredith had done dares but it seemed like they were afraid to push her too far.

"Truth or Dare Meredith?" Alex asked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Dare." She said confidently. Bring it on Bitch!

"Oh this is going to be good." Cristina murmured.

"I dare you to go straddle Dr. Hunt over there." He said.

Cristina gritted her teeth. No one knew except for Owen, herself and now Meredith about their 'relationship'.

Meredith looked at Cristina and nodded reassuringly at her.

"Done." She said, walking steadily towards the table holding Mark, Addison, Owen and Derek. She plopped herself into Owen's lap and whispered 'relax, this is okay with her, it's just a dare' in his ear. He nodded once and his eyes smiled at her. Damn he was hot. They knew how to grow them here. She turned to the other shocked occupants at the table.

"How is everyone?" She said smiling widely.

"What do you think you are doing?" Addison asked.

"I am giving Major Hottie here a lap dance. What did it look like I was doing? Oh wait…you probably don't know what that is…it is where a girl dry fucks a guy while sitting on his lap. It is major fun. You should try it, Derek would like it, I'm sure." She quipped while winking at Derek and Mark.

"I highly doubt that." Addison said stiffly.

"I don't. Here I will prove it to you." Meredith got up and straddled Derek's lap and gyrated on his lap. He stifled a groan and glared at her. She smiled wickedly. She looked at Addison.

"He likes it…a lot. About nine to ten inches a lot I would say." She smirked.

Addison turned an interesting shade of red. Meredith got up…rather reluctantly. Dude was packing a huge cock that rivaled Mr. Bunny. Derek arranged his boner quickly and glanced nervously between Meredith and Addison.

"Better see if McBitchy here needs any CPR. I will see you all later." She waggled her fingers at them and walked seductively away. She glanced back and saw Derek trying to calm Addison down. Take that beotch…

Cristina got on her knees and bowed down to Meredith.

"You are the High Priestess of Bitchiness. I bow to you." She said.

"Get up off the floor, do you have any idea how filthy it is?" Meredith said.

"Yep, too drunk to care." Cristina said, getting up and popping a peanut in her mouth as she settled back into her chair.

"You just made an enemy for life." Izzie said, looking back where Addison was shrieking at Derek.

"Do I look like I care? I will be here for three months tops. She will be a blip on my radar by then. Besides what is she going to do? I am technically her boss." Meredith shrugged.

"She might stab you with her five inch Manalo's." Alex pointed out.

Meredith snorted.

"Please, like I don't carry a ten blade on my person twenty four seven…"

"You are very scary…hot…but scary." George slurred.

Meredith patted him on his cheek.

"How sweet…you do know you don't have a chance in hell with me right?" Meredith said, nipping that crush in the fucking bud.

"Yeah, I still like looking at you though." He smiled dreamily at her.

"Oh god, someone get him laid please." Meredith looked at Izzie.

'Don't look at me." She said, shaking her head.

"Hey! Bambi!" Cristina yelled.

"Huh? Mommy? What?" He yelled and looked around wildly.

Cristina rolled her eyes.

"How did we ever become friends? Look, see that nurse over there? Dark hair, big teeth, always eating candy? Yeah…her. So go fuck her…now." She ordered.

"Okay." He grinned, getting up and stumbling over to a table full of women.

"Who did you just send him to?" Meredith asked.

"Rose Collins…Head of the Skankanonymous Club." Cristina informed her.

"And you sent George over there? She will eat him alive…especially with those teeth." Meredith said craning her neck to keep an eye on him.

"He is a grown boy." Alex said.

"Who can end up with McSteamy's syphilis if he is not careful. I assure you he doesn't want it to fall off." Meredith reasoned.

"Sloan had syphilis?" Cristina gasped before laughing loudly.

"Ewwww…" Izzie said.

"Didn't you sleep with him two years ago?" Alex pointed out.

"You don't think I have it do you?" She asked panicked.

"Has your pussy rotted out?" Meredith asked.

"No…"

"Then I think you are safe…so…how was he?" Meredith asked, creeping closer to Izzie.

"He knows what he is doing, but…"

"But?" Meredith and Cristina asked eagerly.

"Ok I am leaving on that note. Nice to meet ya Grey. See you tomorrow everyone." Alex said sauntering off. No one noticed his departure.

Izzie blushed.

"He…I mean…he wasn't…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "…very big."

Meredith and Cristina blinked and shared a look.

"Like how not very big?" Meredith prompted.

"You cant tell anyone…" Izzie warned.

"We won't." They said simultaneously.

"Okay…he is…a six incher." Izzie nodded earnestly.

"That is such a disappointment." Meredith said.

"Yeah. That totally ruins the fantasy." Cristina agreed.

"He knew what to do with it…you know what they say, 'it isn't the size of the boat, it's the…"

"Yeah, we got it Tinkerbell." Cristina said, holding her hand up.

"On that note I need another drink." Meredith said.

"Yeah." Cristina and Izzie agreed.

**My apologies to Mark for making him tiny. *shrugs* You can't win them all...**


End file.
